The truth about Elizabeth Fox Mulder
by CSIRide-Kirk
Summary: Elizabeth Fox Mulder was never normal. She was half alien elemental and royalty, but she was raised as a human girl and taught her abilities when she accidentally discovered them while working an X File case in New York City, thus meeting Harvey Spectre and Mike Ross. When she's framed for hacking and murder, she calls on the two to help her keep her job in the FBI. Fem!Mulder


**The Truth about Elizabeth Fox Mulder**

Elizabeth Fox 'Lizzie' Mulder was walked into the courtroom of the FBI in Washington D.C., she was in so much trouble _this_ time. Okay, maybe she shouldn't have messed with the computer systems in the FBI and tried to uncover a conspiracy within the Government, but she had to find out the truth of what she really was and what her father's subjects wanted.

Cigarette Smoking Man looked in sorrow as his daughter was led into the room in handcuffs and handcuffed to the table, Fox's natural violet hair was longer than it used to be and she looked pale and gaunt. She had lost a considerable amount of weight and her prison uniform looked like it swamped the half-elemental. That was what Fox tried to keep secret from the FBI. The fact she wasn't human. Only a handful of people in the FBI knew what she was.

Those people were; Daniel Scully (Fox's fiancée), Peter Burke of the White Collar division, Assistant Director Walter Skinner and Agent John Doggett. Jeffrey Spender also knew she wasn't human, but he was her brother and she never kept secrets from her own family. Also, someone else outside the FBI knew of Fox's true heritage, that was Harvey Spectre of New York City's best law firms, Pearson Spectre. He and his associate, Mike Ross, liked Fox.

That was why when the FBI tried to condemn the young woman to death, Harvey Spectre marched in with Mike in tow "I think, Agent Mulder is entitled to a lawyer" he glared at the Director of the FBI, Mike sent Fox a glance, she smiled in gratitude for what he and Harvey were doing for her. The elemental had saved Harvey and Mike when she had been investigating an X File in New York and had accidentally discovered it was at their law firm. Harvey had owed her a favour and this was personal to Harvey, he liked Fox for who she was, not what she was. Yeah, he knew she wasn't human, but who cared? Fox was Fox.

The Director reluctantly agreed and Harvey placed a hand on Fox's shoulder "we'll sort this out" he whispered in her ear, Fox nodded as the trial progressed. Then it became personal when the Director mentioned the child she and Scully had together, Fox still cried at night for her son, William Mulder-Scully, no matter how much Scully consoled her, she would forever have a hole in her heart that was the same shape as their infant son.

But when Skinner called forth a second witness, the board was shocked to see a mutilated Jeffery Spender! "Leave my half-sister out of this! She doesn't deserve what is happening to her" he said, shocking the board of the FBI "Agent Mulder, can you confirm Mr Spender's claim?" The Director asked the young woman "don't make a smart-ass comment" Harvey mentally prayed "go fuck yourself" Scully groaned at his fiancée's attitude and temper problem. Fox hadn't ever been able to control her short-temper and her sarcastic attitude.

Harvey and Mike smirked at each other, Fox gave a smug smile "no duh, morons. Jeffrey and I are siblings. We share the same father, but have a different mother" Jeffery sent his sister a pained grin "polite language, sis?" "Hey, if I was able to, I'd give you the middle finger, bro" Mike snorted into his file to keep his laughter from coming out in the room. Harvey was also having a hard time to keep a straight face with Fox's attitude problem.

The two lawyers knew that Fox hadn't exactly known about the strange things that happened to her as her abilities came to the surface, but when asked, Fox told them "how 'bout I show you?" And revealed what she was able to do and her point of view, Fox was the most accident prone and cheeky agent that had gone through the FBI, but she was not normal.

Maybe that had pushed the fact that only a few people had known about Fox's abilities:

 _Fox gaped at the test results in front of her, CSM was her biological father?! She couldn't stand the man, he hated her and was determined to make her life miserable to the core. When Fox confronted him, he revealed that he was only trying to protect his half human daughter from the wrath of his own people "they don't like the fact I have two half human children, Elizabeth" he said, Fox shook her head "you're telling me…I'm not human?"_

" _Only half, from your mother" Fox began to see her father in a different light, he cared for her, but he had also burned down the X Files office, Fox had risked her life to save as many of the files as she and Scully could. Including the one on Samantha Mulder, her little sister._

 _CSM had begun to show her how control her abilities after she accidentally caused it to snow in the X Files office when she was in a bad mood "Mulder, pack it in!" Scully had snapped at her "I don't know how I'm doing it!" Fox had protested, then it suddenly stopped._

 _Yet, he frowned on how she used her gifts, she often played jokes and pranks on the staff of the Washington FBI. It was in Mulder's DNA to be cheeky, but when she cheeked the Director of the FBI once, she nearly lost her badge and was almost taken off the X Files._

 _When Fox had been abducted, Scully had gone out of his mind with worry for his then girlfriend. When they caught a man named Absolem, who healed those who'd been returned after their abduction, he showed him a photograph of Fox. Absolem looked at the photo of the violet haired smiling girl with Scully "yes, I have seen her. I tried to save her, but I couldn't" Scully was then called out with Doggett to the scene and saw Fox's 'dead' corpse._

 _But when they discovered a dead body come back to life, they realised that would happen with Fox and took her body to the hospital where she was injected with various anti-virus' and antibiotics. When Scully fell asleep holding the hand of his girlfriend, he was woken when something squeezed his hand. He looked up and saw the dark mocha brown eyes of Elizabeth Fox Mulder. "Danny?" She whispered, Scully smiled "don't do that to me again."_

 _Fox never noticed the fact that she had decomposition scarring on the side of her face, not that she cared, she just went back to work and drove the FBI crazy again. Then came the pranks and jokes flying around the offices again "alright, for the last time, Mulder STOP IT!" Skinner yelled at her in the X File office with Scully and Doggett, but received a small snowball in the face "couldn't resist, sorry Director" she cheekily grinned, Walter laughed in spite of himself, the kid couldn't help being mischievous with her damn alien powers._

Back in the present, Harvey had been pissed when he found out the fact that Krycek had framed Mulder for hacking and murder in the first degree, but he and Mike knew what to look for with Fox's innocence, she was in the wrong place at the wrong time again. It always happened to the young woman and it had happened to Mike and himself while Fox was investigating the X File at Pearson Spectre, then Pearson Darby, but they grew to like her.

Harvey listened to Jeffery and Fox's points of view, but the fact that the Director was ignoring what Fox was saying counted as saying he didn't care, he wanted rid of Agents Mulder and Scully from the FBI and give Mulder the death penalty. Harvey had to be cunning and Skinner was willing to do anything to keep his prized profiler and agent within the FBI.


End file.
